narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Makoto Tetsuya
Makoto is a ninja from Konohagakure no Sato. He has had extensive training since his younger days and has been living on his own since his Academy Background Makoto was born in Konoha, his mother an ex-ROOT member. His father was a shinobi from Iwagakure, who she was supposed to gather information from then assassinate after the mission was complete, over a long term mission of 10 years. She trained him in the best way she knew how. Without any outside contact and a strict training regime. He was drilled day and night to build up his chakra, sustain it, use it and to train his body to quickly adapt to the shinobi lifestyle. Makoto wasn't raised with the love of a Mother, but with the concern of one all the same. She wanted to make sure that come time for him to graduate the Academy, Makoto would be fit for anything the world threw at him. When they discovered his chakra natures, and his kekkei genkai, he was drilled even harder, and she added the two arm weights to his clothing to help him build up strength, and to quicken his ninjutsu skills. He didn't get to be with kids around his age, and hardly ever left the grounds around their house unless absolutely necessary, or when he needed to go to the Academy for lessons. During his 9 year old days, his mother became ill, and she died some months later, some months after he graduated from the Academy. He was assigned a team, under his teacher, Kosaku Yamanaka, but his teammates were killed unfortunately during a protection mission, Team 8 was attacked by a group of missing Iwa nin, and Kosaku and Makoto barely made it out alive. Now it is just the two left of Team 8. Personality Makoto is a very quiet person, speaking little to no words at all. Even so, he is genuinely polite, and kind to any non-enemies. He is cunning, and is usually able to read people very easily, his perceptive skills are quite keen. Makoto's brain runs through multiple analytical processes at near genius levels, and he can usually determine something, or someone after a few short moments of being around them, or watching their habits or styles. This makes his combat usually flow in his direction as he tries to form a counter to his opponents. He isn't used to social contact or even the concept of it, given his strict upbringing, so such things are foreign and even lost on him. He feels comfortable around animals, and nature in general, able to relax easier when in serene places, or around animals. He is and very blunt with his words, this gets him into trouble sometimes as he might say something that sounds...Weird or offensive or even perverted, when he certainly doesn't mean to. In combat, he is very controlled of his emotions and expressions, not wanting to give anything away more than he needs to. He is protective of his comrades, and he will do whatever he can to make sure that they are safe. And while it is rare, and usually controlled, Makoto's anger is nothing to be toyed with. Given his past, he is deadly efficient and knows how to get back at people. His anger is served in two types: A quiet anger, more dark and ominous, with promise of pain and torture in the near future, or the smiling Façade with a hidden anger behind it. Either way, it doesn't end well for the receiver of this emotion. Appearance Makoto has dark skin, shockingly silver eyes, and wavy, jet black hair. His hair is worn usually in a pony tail, with a few stray locks left out to frame his face. When let down, it is shown to come down to his shoulders. He has a lean, athletic, body structure, with evenly distributed muscle. He is tall, standing at 5'11" from head to foot. He wears three identical earrings on his left earlobe, all of them made of silver. For clothing, he wears a dark black sleeveless V-neck, with a lighter grey short sleeve mesh. He has bindings wrapped from his first knuckle, all the way to his forearm. and on both fore arms, are two very heavy weights. (Approx 200 kilos each arm) He wears his headband on his forehead, and black pants. He wears a ninja pouch on his right thigh as well. Abilities Makoto, being trained at a young age, has a bit more skill than an average gennin class shinobi, and was stated by Kosaku to be one of the best gennin of his class, and could be even greater, if he learned his own true Nindo, and found the Will of Fire within him. Sensory Perception Taught by a Yamanaka, Makoto was quick to pick up on his sensory skills, and can adeptly sense chakra within a hundred meters. He can even tell who's specific chakra signatures is who's. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Makoto is capable of using both Earth and Fire release ninjutsu, and when combined, he is able to use his Lava Release kekkei genkai. He is particularly skilled in Earth Release ninjutsu, and was trained hard in his Kekkei Genkai. Taijutsu Makoto is very skilled in taijutsu thanks to his mothers strict training rigeme. He knows basic taijutsu and and some mid level taijutsu as well. The weights on his arms were meant to improve his ninjutsu skills, by speeding up his hands to complete the motions faster, but this also strengthened his taijutsu by enabling him to hit harder and faster. Intelligence Makoto has a near genius level intellect, his IQ being 130, ten below Genius level. He can run multiple proccesses through his head quickly to formulate counter strategies or offensive strategies against an opponent. He is able to usually analyze and infer about a person within a short time of observing them as well, which is pretty ironic, as he can read people, but expression of his own feelings is a difficulty to him.